


The Doctor and the Spider

by im_upset_3000



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I'm bad at writing, Uncle Rhodey, and why not, bc they deserve to be happy, im also going to add Martha bc she's awesome, kind of a crack fic, tenrose reunion, who's infinity war i don't know her, you don't have to be in both fandoms to figure out what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_upset_3000/pseuds/im_upset_3000
Summary: Peter Parker spots a blue box falling from the sky while on patrol and his week gets a whole lot more interesting.*Temporary Hiatus*





	1. Did someone call a Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time posing anything in the Marvel fandom even though I've been in it for many years. I hope you enjoy!

Peter Parker was having a pretty boring Saturday. He had got up, ate an unhealthy breakfast, and had gone on patrol after making some lame excuse to Aunt May about where he was going. The problem with patrolling today, however, was there was hardly any crime. I mean, it had been six hours and all he had done was stop a mugger and two bike thefts. Peter gave a disgruntled sigh from where he was sitting, legs dangling off the top floor of a parking ramp, and was about to head home to finish the schoolwork he'd been putting off when his spidey senses tingle and he heard an odd whooshing noise from above him. He glanced quickly up to see a blue box falling out of the sky above him, doors open and flapping back and forth as it fell. 

"Woah. Karen, what is that?" he asked the AI in his suit.

"It appears to be a police box. I would suggest trying to slow it's fall," she responded.

"Right, right good idea," he mumbled while watching the trajectory being calculated before shooting two webs and launching himself towards the area it would land in. He swung quickly towards the area before glancing up just in time to see someone fall out of the doors towards him and the box autocorrect to shoot to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

"Okay, new mission!" he yelled, changing direction to match the person's. "Gotcha!" He caught them, slowing down his swing so as not to hurt them, before landing in an alley and laying them down gently. It was a tall, skinny man with spiky brown hair wearing a long tan trenchcoat, brown pinstripe suit, and white high-tops, and he was unconscious. 

"Does he have any injuries?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"Other than being unconscious, no. But he does have two hearts, so there is a high chance of him being an alien."

"HE'S A WHAT?"

"An ali-"

"Oh my gosh this is the best day of my life!!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down as he did so.

"I would suggest your next course of action to be calling Mr. Stark." Peter stopped for a moment to consider this. On one hand, he could not call and just talk to the alien guy when he wakes up, or he could make the call and let someone with experience handle it. But if he did the first one, he would be responsible if the guy went crazy and tried to destroy the world or something. 

He decided to make the call. The phone rang a few times, Peter muttering, "c'mon c'mon," under his breath until it picked up.

"Hey kid, what's up?" asked Tony Stark from the other end of the phone.

"Uh, hey Mr. Stark, so-I-was-on-patrol-and-this-crazy-big-box-thing-just-like-fell-out-of-the-sky-and-this-guy-fell-out-and-he's-unconscious-and-got-two-hearts-so-I-think-he's-an-alien-and-"

"Woah! Kid, take a breath for gosh sakes. So if I heard that correctly, there's an alien by you?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay kid, stay there, I'm coming. If he wakes up, just stay away from him, okay?" he added with a hint of urgency, "This guy might be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." He paused for a moment, then followed up. "Got that?"

"Okie dokie Mr. Stark," came the reply, and with that, the call ended.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter meet the odd alien that dropped from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Mischazudyti for this chapter being published because their comment gave me a random burst of writing energy and this is what came out of it.

Tony cursed under his breath as he hung up. What trouble had the kid gotten himself into now? “Friday, give me the best suit we’ve got and prepare the alien containment unit,” he addressed to the AI, double-tapping the large-screened watch on his wrist to give the suit his location. 

“Do you think he’s dangerous, boss?” asked Friday.

“I don’t know, but it never hurt to be prepared.” And with that, the suit formed around him and he took off towards Peter’s location as fast as he could. He found the web-crawler a few minutes later sitting on top of a building so engrossed in his phone that he somehow didn’t notice Tony’s loud landing behind him until he walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey kid.”

“Ah!” Peter yelled, nearly dropping his phone off the edge of the building but grabbing it at the last moment. “Oh, hi Mr. Stark, you scared me.”

“Yeah I can see that,” answered Tony dryly, “You texting your girlfriend or something?”

“I-I don’t have a girlfriend,” Peter stammered in response, then added under his breath, “Yet.”

“Okay kiddo, where’s this alien of yours?” Tony asked.

“Down there,” Peter responded, pointing down into the alleyway below. “And that blue box is his spaceship or something.” Tony peered over the edge of the building and saw an unconscious man and a blue police box like Peter had said.

“Are you sure that’s an alien? He looks human to me,” Tony asked skeptically.

“Do a scan!” Peter said eagerly, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Tony complied and then whistled at the results.

“Okay, never mind,” he said, “Good job kid. But how do you know that's his spaceship?”

"Because he was yeeted out the doors and then I caught him."

"He was what?" Tony asked incredulously.

"He fell out the doors," Peter replied in a tone that suggested Tony should have known what it meant.

"I like you kid," Tony sighed, "But speak like a normal human being, would ya?"

**************************

About an hour later, Tony and Peter had successfully moved the unconscious alien back to Stark Tower and into the so-called “alien containment unit” which was a smaller, square version of the containment unit they had used for Loki all that time ago. Peter had questioned whether on not this was necessary, but Tony said he wasn’t taking the chance he was dangerous and would let him out if he wasn’t. This seemed to satisfy Peter, and they kept going. Now that they were finished, Peter was trying to get Tony to let him stay.

“Please Mr. Stark? I was the one who found him, and I won’t say anything, promise!” Peter pleaded. 

Tony sighed and gave in. The kid had been wearing him down for about five minutes and he didn’t see the harm. “Fine. But you keep your mask on, stay out of the way, and let me handle it. Understood?"

“Yep!” Peter was practically radiating energy at this point and Tony made a mental note to never give him sugar. “Oh man this is going to be so cool. Wait until I tell Ned I met a real alien!”

“Who’s Ned?”

“Oh, he’s my best friend.” Peter replied, “He helps me with Spiderman stuff sometimes.” Tony was just about to chastise Peter for being careless with his identity when Friday spoke.

“He’s waking up, boss.”

“Thanks Friday,” Tony said towards the ceiling before turning back to Peter and saying seriously, “Remember what I said and let me handle it.” Peter nodded eagerly in response and Tony let a smile slip onto his face and wondered not for the first time where all his energy came from. They walked towards the door to the room containing the unit and Tony muttered, “It’s showtime,” under his breath as the heavy door slid open. Tony entered the room first, coming to a stop right in front of the reinforced glass wall with his arms crossed and helmet off. Peter stood a few feet to the side and back, content to watch from a distance.

Tony watched warily as the humanoid groaned and his eyelids started to flutter open, Peter with badly contained excitement. His eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light and he shook his head a few times to clear the fog in his brain. When his gaze raked the unit with a practiced lazy ease and he didn’t seem surprised or worried to wake up in a glass cell, Tony knew they were dealing with an expert and started to get slightly more nervous. The alien's gaze finally landed on Tony, and he blinked a few times as in disbelief before a wide, boyish grin grew on his face.

“Oh, brilliant,” he breathed happily, and Tony and Peter were both surprised to find that not only did he speak English perfectly, he also had a British accent. They glanced at each other and Tony was about to speak before the man bounded to his feet, seemingly unperturbed by the fact his wrists were restrained behind his back with a pair of handcuffs, and continued, “All the universes out there, and this is the one I crash in! Molto bene, although it was kind of a hard landing, and I was worried about regeneration for a minute there. Well, more like forty-five seconds. Well, actually more like twenty-eight. No, twenty-eight and a half.” He seemed satisfied with this number and stopped, still grinning widely and shifting from foot to foot as if bursting with energy.

Tony groaned. Just his luck that he would get stuck with another talkative, brown-haired bundle of energy that slightly resembled a puppy. With a quick glance back at Peter, he found that the boy was completely enamoured with the human-like alien and groaned again. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvelites - I can't remember if Tony knew about Ned in SM:H because I haven't watched it in a while so can someone confirm this for me? 
> 
> Whovians - I deceided to include Rose in this fic bc the two of them deserve to be happy. No "the stars are going out" or anything, just she found a way to hop dimentions, so watch for someone matching her description in the near future. (I'm putting this fic for Ten between seasons 3 and 4 btw)
> 
> Thanks and I love you all! :)


	3. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm rereading this, for some reason I turned into a poet in the middle of this chapter for no reason, and I don't know why. I now realize I spent more time describing Ten's eyes than I have on the whole rest of this fic.

Tony was reconsidering the wiseness of his decision to let Peter stay with him. He decided to just get on with the questioning before this got out of hand. “Who are you?” he asked bluntly.

“I’m the Doctor,” the man responded, rocking back on his heels.

“Doctor who?” Tony questioned with an eyebrow raised. The Doctor’s grin somehow grew even wider.

“Never gets old,” he chuckled under his breath before replying louder, “Just the Doctor.”

“Just the Doctor,” Tony repeated disbelievingly.

“Yep!” The Doctor replied happily, obnoxiously popping the p in a way which would have been annoying from anyone else, but from him was kind of endearing, Tony thought. He also thought he seemed harmless enough, besides maybe talking you to death, but there was just something off about him and Tony couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Tony asked good-naturedly, already warming to the odd-but-likeable man in front of him.

“Yeah, Rose used to tease me about that, even though she liked it.” After a moment, his words appeared to catch up with him and his smile faded, instead staring into the distance sadly as if remembering something. Whoever this Rose was, she must have been a recent loss and very important to him. Tony then realized what had been bugging him about the Doctor. 

It’s that his beautiful chestnut brown eyes flecked with chocolate that had been sparkling with excitement just a moment before had a deep sadness and wisdom behind them, like someone who had seen battles and war and death and lived to tell the tale, like someone who had saved lives and taken them, eyes which could be warm and gentle, or as cold and hard as steel. Eyes that weren’t surprised to wake up handcuffed in a glass cell and that were excited and mischievous just seconds later. Eyes that held the open and bleeding wounds of fresh and painful loss, and many scars of past wounds that were healed but not forgotten. Eyes that were impossibly older than he looked to be, which was around thirty. Tony was able to identify these qualities so quickly because he saw much of the same in his own eyes, except to a lesser extent. The Doctor’s eyes held centuries more emotion than his, even though he looked to be at least twenty years younger.

“Hey Doctor, how old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Tony asked gently, knowing what it was like dealing with loss clouding your thoughts. At Tony’s question the Doctor seemed to snap out of it, focusing back on Tony with an apologetic half-smile, the sadness still clouding his eyes.

“Sorry about that. To answer your question, I’m nine hundred and three.” Tony saw in his peripheral vision that Peter’s jaw had dropped open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull and chuckled softly. He wasn’t as surprised, considering what he had just observed and the fact that he was on a first-name basis with another human-like alien that looked to be their thirties but was, in fact, many centuries old. Although that one was built like, well, a god, and this one was probably skinnier than a pole.

"You're nine hundred and three?" Peter asked in astonishment. Tony sighed in fond exasperation. Of course the kid wouldn't be able to stay quiet. The Doctor looked over at Peter, as if registering his presence for the first time, and his lost and vacant look was replaced with a kind and happy smile at perceiving the excited youngster. 

He took a step towards Peter so he was only about six inches away from the glass and said in a friendly tone, "Hello there! What's your name? I'm the Doctor."

"P-Peter," he managed to stutter out after a few seconds, gobsmacked that an actual alien!!! WAS. TALKING. TO. HIM.

"A very good name, Peter. Very solid name. How old are you Peter? " The Doctor asked. "In high school I presume?"

"I'm fifteen mister Doctor sir," Peter replied, stuttering and blushing the whole time.

"Fifteen! A good age as well. Blimey, you've got a lot going for you. And drop the sir, Doctor is fine."

"Okay," Peter breathed, eyes wide.

"What made you crash, Doctor?" Tony asked, redirecting the conversation. He just had to clear up a few more things, even though he already completely trusted the strange alien for some reason.

At this the Doctor's face screwed up in puzzlement. "I don't know," he said truthfully, "And that's not something I say often. One second I was orbiting Loea Five doing some repairs, and the next I was crashing through the inter-universal walls."

"As in, you're not from this universe? Like in the Multiverse theory?" Tony asked in astonishment.

"It's not a theory. And yes, I am from a parallel universe," the Doctor confirmed.

"Cooooooool," Peter breathed from behind Tony, immediately accepting the fact. 

Tony was a bit more skeptical. "Prove it," he said bluntly.

"I could if my hands were free." 

Tony reluctantly agreed and tapped a button nearby which released the handcuffs with a loud hiss and a click. The Doctor immeadiately reached into one pocket and dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a paperback book titled "World History" and flipped through it, biting his lip in concentration before looking up suddenly.

"What year is this?" he asked.

"2017," Tony replied like it should be obvious before his eyebrows went up and he asked in disbelief, "You really don't know?"

"Busy life," replied the Doctor dismissively before putting the book back into his pocket and pulling out another one titled the same but with a different cover and flipping through that one instead. When he found the page he was looking for and looked up to see Tony and Peter's gaping expressions he said, "Big pockets," as if that explained everything before walking forward a few steps to press the open book to the glass so Tony could see. Tony stepped forward and read the page that was open titled "Alien attacks." He proceeded to learn about the spaceship crashing into Big Ben in 2005, the spaceship over London on Christmas Day, the Battle of Canary Wharf, and others attacks that definitely didn't happen in this universe.

"Most of these attacks say they don't know how they were stopped. Was it you?"

"Yes, but not just me. Sometimes my friends, sometimes people I don't even know and me just being around puts them in danger. Recently, even, I had this friend who travelled with me for a while, Martha Jones. She was brilliant, she was. Training to be a doctor, and she'd make a good one too. And I ruined half her life," he ended, exhaling a shaky breath and running a hand through his already-messy chocolate brown hair. "Tell you what. Just let me out, and I'll get out of your hair. I can't put anyone else in danger."

"Not a chance," Tony said firmly, shushing the Doctor when he opened his mouth to protest and continuing, "Maybe since you stopped all those attacks, someone purposely sent you into this universe to help stop one here. And if there is an attack coming, we're going to need all the help we can get." The Doctor considered this for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay then," Tony said, pressing another button to open the door of the cell, "Time for us to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Was that too overboard with the eyes part? Plz give some feedback and I can change it if necessary, although no promises because I have a big robotics tournament all day tomarrow.
> 
> Love all of you, thanks for all the great comments, and for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So my schedule for this is really loose and I don't know how often I'm gonna update or how long this is gonna be so because I want to focus on my main fic so just hang with me.
> 
> ALSO: If any of my fellow Marvelites want to know more about Doctor Who I will be more than happy to convert you! (And vice versa but I think everyone knows what marvel is at this point.)


End file.
